


Flashing Lights

by endlessleeds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Partying, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessleeds/pseuds/endlessleeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after the X Factor where they didn't get past the judges houses.  The boys strive for fame in the Louis's grandparent's basement flat, enjoying the party life a little too much.  Each of the boys find issues with living with each other and the pain of not quite making it to the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing Lights

Harry:

I had just moved into the basement flat of Louis’s grandparents basement flat in London with my best mates, I had all the reasons in the world to have the best time of my life but I just wasn’t having it. I’d been regretting moving here for weeks now, now I was here and nothing had gotten any better at all. 

 Our story was interesting.  We had all auditioned on the X Factor as solo artists, and we were put in a group later on. Unfortunately, the audience wasn’t too interested in us. I supposed the boy bands were not so cool anymore and I was angry that they had even tried, though we had all gotten farther as a group than what we would have as individuals. Even so, it was probably for the best, I’m not entirely sure that any of us could have really handled being in the spotlight all the time, there were too many rules that we needed to follow and some of us just were not the types to keep the persona that they wanted us to hold.  Even being on the X Factor, the pressure was intense.  We were constantly being told how to do things.  ‘If you want fans, you need to look like this, so don’t eat junk food and exercise. You have to act like this so you’re all going to have roles in this band.  Oh, and we have a don’t ask, don’t tell rule here.  If you’re gay, we don’t want to know.  No one wants to know, your target audience is female.’  That really stuck to me because I really couldn’t say I just liked girls.  The whole experience was obviously beneficial but basically the only thing we gained out of that experience was each other.  

Oh yeah, thanks to that slice of fame, we came out with our own drug problems.  Not that we’ll ever admit it.  Massive drug problems, I knew I had them, but refused to believe that I was doing anything wrong to myself.  They allowed me to feel things that I like to feel, relaxed, excited, amazed, interested.  So I felt no reason to be sober, ever.  Not that that would be a problem because my flatmates are always on something as well.

We had all packed up and gone home before a phone call that had come to each of us from a talent agent who was looking to be our manager. Wouldn’t you believe it, two weeks after we’d been kicked off national television, some bloke up and decides he wants to manage us, just normal young lad nobodies, we wouldn’t hear from him much for the better part of two years and then he started booking us shows in downtown London so we all decided the week before New Year’s that we’d move in with Louis’s grandparents. The only real way that we’d all get out of the rut that we’d been living in lately, was to move out of our parents houses and into the new and exciting realm of the big city. We all really did want to be entertainers and we were so much stronger together than any of us could have been alone.  It had to happen this way I believe. We were all brought here for a reason.  
It was all really exciting, the idea of moving in with your best mates that had the same dream that you did, and hopefully achieving them together. I know I was really excited because we all got on so well that there was no way that this could be a bad idea. God I really had no idea what was in for us here. 

We spent the first night just unpacking, the four of us since Niall had been having some trouble telling his mum that he was moving to London and he wouldn’t be her baby that she could watch over as she pleased, he’d be coming in a few days. He called the night before, wishing us luck with all of our own moves though and immediately called one of the rooms before anyone else had the chance.

“Well obviously, I get one, it’s my nan’s home.” Louis said as we all walked through the door. We’d been fighting over this for quite some time but Louis got his way as he just walked right into a room, the biggest one at that, and dropped all of his bags on the ground. “There’s one left, fight to the death, boys.”

I rolled my eyes and let Zayn and Liam fight for whomever wanted the single room, I really didn’t mind sleeping in the big room, especially since Liam or Zayn would have been my preferred flatmates anyhow. I left them, playing rock, paper, scissors for the chance to keep the room, not two minutes later, Zayn strolls in saying he lost. Louis came in to set up the xbox minutes later so he could play FIFA and I tried my best to ignore him, as he wailed about how he was going to ‘wipe the floor with our loser asses’ like he always did.

I wished I could get excited about the move like I had been when we had made the plans, but I just wasn’t getting into it. Anything Louis said that would usually have me in a fit on the floor was just coming through one ear and out the other with a burdening depression that I tried to get rid of but just couldn’t, and by the third night I was about to snap.

I was starting to beat myself up over it because I felt like I was just becoming a downer to the other boys and I really didn’t want to be, they didn’t deserve my shit emotions getting in the way of them having a laugh here. Liam, Zayn and Louis were really starting to settle in here, it was starting to look like our home more so than Nanna Darling’s basement. Louis had just finished the painting in his room and Zayn was stencilling in some designs he had been working on for his side of the room. Watching Zayn work was incredible, he just let himself go into some crazy, artistic zone and went on with it, the colours on the walls just popped against the greyscale walls that had originally been painted on before. He had been working on that for about thirty six hours, drinking only cough syrup to fuel his creativity. He slept until half five today and decorated the rest of his side of his room with posters and little mementos from home. It was quite incredible. I stared at my side of the room feeling quite incompetent because all I really had were pictures of my family and my records that I’d been collecting for a little over a year now. I hadn’t really realized that I’d only been playing sad, sappy music until Liam came in to scold me about it, saying that I was depressing the entire house. I turned off Adele 19 and went to bed to read.

It wasn’t until a bit after ten that Zayn had invited me to play video games with him, he threw himself on the couch opposite of my bed and turned on the xbox. 

“How bout it?” he asked. 

I just shrugged grabbing the other controller. “FIFA?”

Zayn just laughed. “We don’t have any other games yet, of course FIFA.” He beat me a few times before I started remembering all the tricks that Louis had once showed me, then I was really starting to enjoy it.

 But then he turned the whole console off.  

"Come on Harry, we're going out," he got up from the couch excitedly. 

"But I was winning!" I whined.  From the hall I could hear a squeaky laugh that obviously belonged to a girl.  It came from Louis's girlfriend Eleanor.  My head shot back much to my own dismay, I saw him kiss her.  His lips curled up into a tight grin, teeth showing while he kept his face close to hers.  I was suddenly not so disappointed that Zayn had decided to leave.  I wanted to crawl up into a ball and die. I literally had gone so long without seeing Eleanor, even perhaps a few hours where I even forgot that she existed but now here she was in my foyer. I craved drugs. "Alright, let's go."  I got up and grabbed my coat.  

"Where are you going?" Louis asked as I walked past him, daring to look me in the eye as I passed him.

"Out," I replied coldly, not even acknowledging Eleanor.

I never did.

Louis always yelled at me about it.

I didn't care.

Fuck her.

"Alright, well, we're going to be at Eleanor's tonight," Lou turned to Zayn who just nodded.  Liam and Danielle were already out and Niall was expected to be home by tomorrow afternoon.

Eleanor rolled her eyes at us, away from Louis, obviously directed at Zayn and me.  She made me sick, I can’t believe Louis had been with her so long.

"Looks like we can have some fun tonight Hazza," Zayn winked at me.  I smiled, knowing that he was hoping to bring back a couple girls for us.  "First things first, we need to pick up some things."

I smiled because I knew he was obviously talking about blow.  Zayn didn’t go out without blow.  So we walked down the street to our new dealer's place.  Graeme answered on the first knock, already looking pretty haggard but it was Saturday night.  I sometimes felt bad for him, the amount of nights he spent alone with drugs, but tonight he had this skinny blond-haired girl with him.  She was wearing anything but a bra and knickers.  I pushed my hair back with my fingers and checked her out.  Zayn did everything in his power to keep himself focused on the drugs.

"You got coke, dude?"  He asked, the girl was hanging off of Graeme.  She bit her lip sensually while staring me with dark brown eyes.  She was fit and I wondered if she was a hooker.  I'd never seen her before.

Zayn ran into Graeme the other day in a Tesco, he was telling me, he recognized him from his first year at college and they got into talking about where we could find anything good in the ‘good-for-nothing city’ which I thought was pretty amusing because we were in the biggest city in England, if you were going to find drugs anywhere in this country, it would be here, right? Graeme was incredibly popular, he was just a bit older than Louis was, but after he left college he never went to university.  Instead he dealt drugs and worked as a barista in the high end of London.  So basically Graeme was quite well off, and no one bothered to come knocking because there was never any trouble on Graeme’s side.  He kept his parties dirty, but it was all indoors.  So no attention was brought to him.  He always had a lot of girls over, a complete womanizer he is.  

"Yeah, how much you got?"  He groaned as she was licking up and down his neck; I had to turn to keep myself under control.  I wasn't sure if I was disgusted or turned on.  Zayn had an incredible amount of self-control when he wanted to, I envied him and I just watched as the girl locked her eyes onto mine while trying to bring Graeme back to bed again.

We were in and out of there in about three minutes and headed over to the nearest club.  I let out a breath, trying to hold in everything.

Zayn smiled when he put a careful line on his index finger. “Ready mate?” He took the line and he howled.

I took the bag and put a line on my drivers licence since I wasn’t so careful and I railed it.  Finally my mind had started to get off  
Louis and Eleanor and onto my own happiness. 

I found myself chatting up the bartender.  He was a ruggedly handsome bloke; I just couldn’t stop talking to him.  He laughed, and occasionally left to serve another partier.  He never stopped listening to me, and though I could tell he was at least eight years older than I was, late twenties, while I was stuck at nineteen. But it seemed he didn’t matter. 

I was rambling on about the problems in our house and all the drama that I had no reason to say to a complete stranger.  I realized suddenly that I hadn’t told him my name.  “Oh, I’m Harry,” and reached my hand over the bar to his.

“Pleasure, Harry, I’m Des.”  He growled a bit, and I started to feel uncomfortable.  Suddenly he felt like a predator more than a friend.  “And I think I know how to help you.”

I shook my head, “I have to go find my friend, see you later.” I felt his eyes on my back until I hid in the crowd, the loud, happy, dancy crowd.

I found this lovely girl, who danced quite well, especially standing beside me, she grinded her behind against my groin then turned around and lightly brushed her hands on my bare arms and gave a quick tug on my kit, all in the rhythm of the music.  Foals was playing, I loved this song. She smiled innocently, and I liked her, she was outgoing.  I tried to move in sync with her but my awkward long limbs couldn’t keep up with her.  It was fun anyhow.  She laughed at me.  I laughed with her. 

My head whipped back, thinking I saw the brunette, quiffed devil had come in, I saw her face, over and over again in the crowd, and the boy’s face, that I’ve been trying all night to get rid of.

“Louis?” I said, and stood still awkwardly in the midst of moving bodies.

The girl I was with looked at me strangely. “I’m Jesy.”  My eyes moved back to her.  “Are you okay?”

 My body felt pent up with unhappy emotions and decided to take the girl for a hard drink, or two.  
   
   
Zayn: 

I had been keeping a close eye on Harry but keeping in mind not to pry, the boy had not been himself since we’d shifted into the flat. You’d think he’d be more excited like we were but Harry kept his sappy music on for almost two days straight reading books and watching me paint my room. If I hadn’t been for Liam, I probably would have strangled him with my headphones, even though I had my own music, Adele’s voice was leaking through. I knew something was wrong with him but he wouldn’t bloody open up for anyone so he just sat there, not actually doing anything but keeping company anyway. I understood the idea of wanting to be alone with your thoughts because I was often like that, but Harry was usually the more sociable ones, so I just tried to keep him occupied until whatever was bothering him wasn’t anymore. I talked his ear off until we got to the club and we railed the pills when I saw the rush hit him all at once. I smiled knowing I got my boy back even if it was only temporary. 

I suspected that these were the kind of codeine pills that had caffeine in them, judging by how awake they made me feel and how I watched Harry jump off the walls. Now he was on the prowl for a girl to take home with him tonight.  Within two minutes of getting in, he had captured the attention of the gorgeous bartender, chatting him up a mile a minute.  The boy had talent with talking to people, not even just girls.  I’m convinced the lad could make a man gay with his perfect charm, he was just that lovely of a person.  
Myself, I leaned toward women but you could never deny the beauty of some men, and though I’ve never been with a man, I had considered it in very private moments. 

"Hi there," a gorgeous blond bird came over and flashed a brilliant white smile to me. She leaned her face very close to mine to notice my very dilated pupils and put her arm around my neck, dancing very close to me. She didn’t say much at first, just ran her fingers up and down my body very sensually and continuously turned me on, it felt like foreplay in the middle of the dance floor, I couldn’t believe how brave she was but I went along with it, grabbing her by her arse and twirling her around before pulling her right up to my face. I bit my lip and felt the curves of her body that were so closely hugged by her dress with my palms that I actually had to think to keep myself from getting hard right there on the spot. I knew I could dance and now I had no shame of who saw me.  She was rather good as well.  The lights flickered to the beat of the music and we held onto each other so tight I could feel the friction between our bodies.  

"Get me a drink, boy?" the girl named Perrie demanded in the most lustrous way possible.  The fact that she thought she could walk all over me was cute.  I couldn't wait to show her who the boss really was.  She walked up to the bar and slammed her fist on the counter.  

The fit bartender came up to us, and both of us checked him out.  I saw her eyes flutter all over his body, but I suppose I was doing it as well.

Harry and his girl came up beside us.  "Oh I thought I lost you." Guess the two girls we'd picked up were together.  How perfect. They kissed and held hands for a second, I noticed but Harry was completely in his own world. "Look what I found." She motioned in my direction, completely objectifying me.  Damn she was good, and it was exciting.  The girl that I found was named Jesy locked her mouth onto Harry's now.  He held onto her loosely by the hips reaching down her ass and dipping his fingertips into her back pockets.  Neither of them paid any attention to what was going on around them.  I redirected my focus to the tequila sunrise that Perrie sipped on.  Her lipstick stained the straw.

"Tequila?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

She smiled around the straw.  "I like tequila."  She mimicked my expression, no fear. 

"I'm stepping out for a minute," I said into her ear and walked to the patio that was only opened for smokers.  The air was crisp, late January was a cruel month, and my breath created steam when I exhaled.  I lit a fag and leaned my weight onto the railing.  Perrie was behind me, lighting her own stick, I don't know why I though that girls who smoked became more attractive, in the old movies I used to watch, every love-making scene ended with a cigarette.  It felt like the denouement to the climax.

"You look high." She winked, whispering right into my ear. "Any idea where I can get what you're on?" 

“What are you a narc?” I asked, playfully back into hers.

She shrugged.  “Just a fellow partier, I can see the little twinkle in your eye.”

I laughed.  "Yeah, but I can't give you any here, yeah?"

"Yeah," I grabbed the bag in my pocket and turned inconspicuously. She dipped her finger into the bag of crushed codeine and railed it right there. Her eyes watered a bit but she smiled, excited for the rush like I was every time I did it. I puffed on my fag until it was near filter and threw it away, following her back inside.  We came back to the patio and nonchalantly walked back inside. 

"So are you going to take me home with you?" She purred into my ear.

I nodded.  "Just come with me.  I need to get Harry and your friend."  I grabbed her hand and walked back into the club to find my younger friend who was still attached to the girl by the mouth.  I nudged him.  Of course, he didn't react to me but just deepened the kiss he partook in.  I proceeded to yell his name in his ear until he turned around.  His green eyes were dilated and reddening. I didn't worry too much, Harry knew his limits.  I told Harry that we should bring the girls back to ours. He agreed and we took ourselves out of there and headed on our walk home.

We sat in a circle on Harry’s bed, telling stories, taking shots of the vodka Harry kept in the wine cellar.

“Ha, sorry about the boxes, we’ve just moved.”  I laughed, realizing how many things were lying around, packed up waiting to be placed.

“Do you see this sick place?  It’s bloody fantastic.”  Harry blurted, obviously quite plastered. He then rambled on about the paintings that I’d done on the wall all of yesterday, in full detail about how concentrated I was and how fascinating it was to watch a ‘true artist’ at work. I passed it off, saying I just had these creative streaks and always had these visions about what I wanted to do with the walls in my house as soon as I’d left my parents. It was so awful the way I was acting as if I were some fucking stuck up artist type guy.

The girls giggled, their torsos fell to the bed, Perrie’s head next to my thigh, she smiled at me. “I don’t mind, this place is sick,” she raised the vodka bottle to Harry, who grasped it and gulped down the hard liquor, his face scoured up. 

“Feeling it yet, H?” I jeered at him. He nodded but kept his head up as much as possible. Trying to head in on Jesy who was trying not to lose her patience with my drunk friend. 

“Truth or dare, Harry?” Jesy leaned a little closer into him and grasped the bottle for herself.

“Mmm--, dare.” I could tell that he was at the point where he would do just about anything you tell him to do. I made eyes at  
Perrie who was just as interested as of what her friend had in store for him. 

She stared for a moment to the ceiling. “I dare you to striptease for us,” and then she smirked at him. 

Harry said nothing and just went to it, putting on Why’d You Only Call Me When You’re High and whipped his head back to look at us and winked. The song started up and Harry twirled around once before smacking the floor with his hands and began humping the ground, he kept eye contact with each of us, he licked his lips, he took off his first shirt, surprisingly quite gracefully and fluent like an actual dancer. The grace didn’t last long as he made some awkward moves, he was taller than he thought he was, and hit his head off a wall, we giggled but he kept on, pulling on his belt and coming closer to Jesy, his crotch directly at her mouth level and thrusts, undoing his belt at the same time.

Now it’s three in the morning and I’m trying to change your mind.

He dances a little awkwardly still but it doesn’t change our fascination with it. His pants are sliding down his long, long legs but Harry fumbles when they roll up at the ankles because they’re too tight to come off in a presentable way. He ends up on the floor in stitches because he’s laughing so hard as he tugs on the cuff, wriggling because he’s stuck and Jesy and Perrie are also laughing, they’ve fallen over on the bed and I can’t help but blurt out a guffaw.

Harry gets up after he’s fully taken his trousers off and sits beside Jesy on the bed again. 

“I said a striptease you tosser, you didn’t have to get undressed.” Jesy laughs again and he just shrugs, leaning back. 

“Whatever, I’m free… Your turn, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Are you having a good time with me?” He asked in an almost desperate voice. The drugs must have turned on him, the coming down can sometimes be hard.

Jesy nodded anyway, but Harry became quite sick from the vodka. He excused himself and went into the loo. Where he seemed to stay all night. Jesy went to sleep on Harry’s bed and I cuddled into mine with Perrie. 

“Do you feel sick?” she winked.

“Not at all.” The world was spinning with delight, I felt amazing from the drugs and the anticipation of fucking this girl in my bed. I was flying.

   
Liam:

I had taken my girlfriend Danielle out for wine and dinner. I'd finally just settled in with the boys and she had a couple days off so I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. She slept at mine last night but I was going home with her tonight. The boys and I decided to familiarize ourselves with London as much as possible. Why couldn't I do it with her?  She just got back from a four month long tour with some guy.  I wanted to have her as much as possible.   
So because she grew up in London, Danielle escorted to the newest club so I could meet the owner.  I felt the need to take over and find us a starting act.  I imagined that none of the other boys had taken the initiative to go after the only reason we’re living in London. 

“Don’t be nervous, he’s going to love you,” Danielle whispered in my ear as she squeezed my hand. 

She looked so wonderful tonight, her regular out of control hair was sleeked back into a tail on the back of here, looking like silk more than hair.  I fixed the collar of my shirt in an effort to make myself look half as good as her. I had to keep myself to contained not to rip the pretty red dress right off her. I bit my lip and refocused.

“I’ll try, I should’ve brought the lads, what was I thinking?”

“Yes, they should have been here, but really, you didn’t know you’d have an audition to go to.”  Danielle smirked.  She pulled our tape out of her purse; it was our most recent mix tape.

“You’re going to give him that?”  I exclaimed.

“Well you’re going to sing over top of it, but so he knows about the band, it’s a better idea.”

“Okay...” She won, again, then turned around and left.

She spoke to a man who appeared to be in his forties but looked very posh. I wondered if I wanted to look like that when I became that old.  "I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend who's in a music group. Mr Anders, this is Liam Payne." He held his hand out for me to shake and I made myself as confident as I could be. 

"Good evening, Mr Payne." He even sounded posh. 

"Good evening, sir, how are you this evening?" I shook his hand quite firmly.

"Very good, you have a lovely date here." He put his hand gently on Danielle's shoulder.

"Thank you, sir. I actually wanted to speak to you about auditioning to play the club here, with my group."

He looked me up and down before asking me if I could move into a more private room. I took Danielle's hand and followed Mr Anders through the crowd. 

"So, sing for me."  Danielle put on the mix tape, and I sang my solos over top, belting out the chorus, trying very hard to impress this man, though I didn’t want to outshine my mates, but they were there, singing in the background. 

I couldn't help my cheeks from flushing since I knew I wasn't nearly as strong without my bandmates. "It's much better with all of us, I assure you."

He clapped. "Wonderful, bring the rest of them here for Tuesday and I'll let you know." He gave me his business card and we chatted a bit and drank. Danielle and I both drank with him, and he drank a lot and somehow kept his composure throughout the entire night. I really wanted to be like him when I am older.

He bid us goodnight and she congratulated me over and over again.

“So this means I can take you home now?” I whispered in her ear, placing my hand on the inside of her leg where the dress ended, my fingers being curious of the familiar grounds.

She bit her lip and kissed me. Finally I would have her. I couldn’t get her home fast enough. She made me follow her upstairs only barely grasping her hand. I was already half hard and she was teasing me into oblivion. She ran, fast enough that she had candles lit when I met her in the bedroom. She was always making things romantic. I knew 

When we finally got home we both crashed on the bed and giggled. We were both very drunk. We giggled, we kissed, we fucked, we fucked, we fucked, we fucked, we slept.

I had the dream again. I was screaming, I held myself and burst out uncontrollably.  She had to comfort me through her dizziness. I didn’t know how long she was going to be able to handle this, especially with no explanation behind it. I couldn’t tell her, it wasn’t clear and she was under enough stress. 

Danielle had waked me up around noon to tell me that she was going to her mother's for the day. I figured she needed to leave me for a while, she probably hadn’t even slept last night.

“You had the dream again.” She said, her face twisted with worry. “Can you tell me yet?” She cradled my face her hand kissed me repetitively. I took her into my arms and lifted her onto my bare chest. I kissed her back, I wanted to completely ignore the question and keep doing this, having her with me. Her body only covered with lingerie that I’ve taken off of her too many times to count.  
“It’s too blurry; I don’t even know the whole story.”

She nodded and got up, like I thought she would. The intimacy was over. She got dressed, and I watched her, wearing a long skirt and a black blouse. I kissed her goodbye and stayed in the bed long enough to feel nothing at all. I smoked a spliff out her window, and forgot about the dreams, called the cab and went home.

Fuck, my head hurt.  
   
\---  
   
I hung up my coat in the closet. Mrs. Darling, Louis's grandmother and owner of the house was making a pot of soup in the kitchen.

"Hello dear," she greeted me with a smile and I went up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Afternoon, Nan," we had all grown to call her Nan like Louis did. "Smells good in here, when's that going to be done?"

"Not too much longer now, I don't think. Have you seen Lou lately?"

"I think he spent the night at Eleanor's." I checked my phone quick to see if he or any of the boys had contacted me. Nothing. Not too surprised. "He should be home later."

She pinched my cheek. "Thanks Liam, you're such a sweet boy."

I grinned. "Where's Mr Darling?"

"Just went out back to work on that new birdhouse," she returned her focus onto the pot of soup again.

I nodded and went downstairs; Harry was passed out on the floor of the loo.  Zayn was naked cuddling a girl on his bed.  I threw a right disgusting sock on Harry’s face and nudged his leg.  His eyes opened with a groan. 

“I don’t mean to be funny mate, but you look shit.”

He struggled to even get his head off the ground.  I walked over to help him, grabbing his arms to prop him up so I can lift him properly. 

Harry mumbled unhappily.  “You get right fucked last night, mate?” I brought him to my room so I could keep an eye on him.  I brought a pail incase he were to be sick. He said nothing and groaned.

“So what did you get up to tonight?” I asked him as I logged onto the laptop, sitting at my desk.

“Went to a club to pick up birds,” he mumbled again, snuggling into my duvet.  “I think I had one.  Where is she?”

“There was only one with Zayn when I got here, mate.  I suppose she left.”

“She left?” Harry frowned.  He curled up into a ball and shivered.

“Harry?” I soothed, rubbing his back, seeing a quite vulnerable side of my friend.

“I don’t even know if I did anything to her.  I don’t know.  I shouldn’t be able to leave this house.  I fuck things up,” his voice cracked in some spots, exposing the lump in his throat he was fighting to not cry. 

I raised an eyebrow. “What is going on with you mate?”

“Li, I don’t know, everything defeats me all the time and I can’t handle it and Lou--” he threw up in the pail.

I heard Zayn’s footsteps, coming out of the bathroom and he came into mine. 

“Hey,” I said softly.

“Hey bruh, what’s happenin?”

“Harry’s feeling off today,” I narrowed my eyes at him. “As you can probably see.” 

Harry let out a sob that he was probably trying to avoid.

Zayn became quiet.  “He was fucking bladdered mate, I know I should have been watching him but I wanted him to have some fun for once, he’s been so down lately.”

I took Zayn out of the room so Harry would be out of earshot. “Do you know why he’s upset?”

Zayn paused for a moment and his eyes shot to mine.  “He was pretty brassed off at El last night, but like, nothin’ serious, then we got to the place and he’s fine.”

“No surprise.”

“She can be quite the bitch though, I don’t blame Harry for being upset, she was rude.  Bloody rolled her eyes at us, can you believe it?”

I held back laughing but the smirk on my face probably gave it away to Zayn. 

The blond girl came out, wearing Zayn’s red jumper, and probably no knickers.  “Hi, I’m Perrie, you must be another flatmate of Zayn and Harry’s.”

She was quite brave, I’ve never seen a girl who’s just been fucked and come out, quite proud of the fact.  Zayn put his arm around her.

“She’s quite cool,” Zayn said and kissed her.

“I’m Liam,” I smiled at her and she reciprocated.

She turned to Zayn, “I really should be leaving now, I have things to get to, it was nice meeting you Liam, and especially you babe.” She winked and ran to get dressed in her own clothes and walked right out the door, waving at us again.

It was amazing, how pleasant she was, how she left as if she expected Zayn was never going to ring her.  She must have been used to these kinds of encounters, yet she sent out a very good vibe.

He kissed her before leaving which was very strange to see in such a manner. But she smiled and left, waving at Zayn and me, telling us to say hi to Harry for her.

“She’s fit, yeah?”

I nodded. “I’m going to sleep again, just lay with Harry.” I left and lied down in the small space that Harry wasn’t occupying, he was sleeping again, so I just shut my eyes. And I did sleep for a while, until everything fell apart.


End file.
